My Little Pony: Discords Secret
by z-TragicMagic-z
Summary: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is owned by hasbro studios and own every character in the fanfiction except Aura, Sidus and Ash Book. I hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction


Discords Secret

People always assume Discord has always been alone and that he has no heart. However, that was not always true...

Long ago in a time of hatred and loss, a young draconacus moped the streets of Canterlot in search for a loving family. Everypony feared this unusual creature from a new land they called Draconiya. Princess Celestia had discovered him hiding in as a stowaway. She had heard him eating all the zap apples from their previous trip and he cowered in fear as the pink haired alicorn slowly lifted him to her face. She had raised one eyebrow at him and asked him one simple question. "What are you?" He had never seen so much hatred in her eyes that day and as he felt one small tear sneak from his eye, he heard young fillies and colts screaming his name as they ran. "DISCORD IS BACK!"

Discord had no idea why the ponies hated him. He had heard Equestria was an accepting community since they had pegasi, unicorns, earth ponies, dragons and griffins living in the same place. Maybe he should run and hide in a cave in the mountains to eat candy floss all day. Every day was like this for Discord for the next 10 years until one day, she appeared.

It was a depressing day for Discord. As he did his daily mope around the everfree forest, he came across a cave in the mountains filled with a pile of pillows and a note. "For you my love, live happy we shall be together soon. _Yours truly your secret admirer."_

Discord stared in disbelief at the small piece of crumpled paper. _Who was this "admirer" and what did they mean by together soon? _He would think about it in the morning but now, he was going to sleep in the pile of pillows and "live happy" for as long as he could.

Discord ran and leaped into the pillows and curled into a ball for a long comforting sleep...

BOOM! Discord could see the claws reaching for him. BOOM! The roar of a beast. BOOM! The thud of his body collapsing. POOF! Wait what? As Discord lowered his paw from his face, he saw a beautiful alicorn the colour of the night sky with a flowing mane that resembled the colour of the moon. He was in a trance caused by her beauty. Discord seemed to recognise the young alicorn but he couldn't remember where. Think Discord think where did you see her before he was asking himself. Suddenly, the alicorn spoke in a soft kind tone "Discord you saw thy note!"

Discord shivered as she said this because this was unbelievable! A alicorn princess was his secret admirer! "What is your name?" Discord croaked.

The alicorn stared at him in confusion and then she opened her mouth to answer but closed it shut. Thunder struck the cave and the last thing Discord saw was a blue feather float down to his feet. He didn't understand. Why had she flown away?

Flick! Discords eyes flew open. He jumped out of his new home, hoping to see the mysterious blue alicorn flying away into the morning mist but to his misery, she was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe it was all just a dream, there hasn't been a blue alicorn since the Alicornium war and that was centuries ago before Equestria was even found!" Discord decided he was going to do some research on the war, but he would need some sources. So Discord hunted around for the note that he had found on the first day at the cave. Unfortunately, he found it deep beneath the pillows and he ripped it in half. When he looked at the note to see the damage, there was a small name written on the back. _Princess Luna of Canterlot. _Discord had a name! The name of the alicorn that visited him in his dreams. The one who liked him for who he was and that's all he had ever wanted. The answer must be in the library.

As Discord slowly walked up to the Canterlot library in his pony disguise just so he could ask the librarian for directions to the historic aisle of the library. Ash book looked at Discord in a strange way as if she knew it was him the whole time she led him to the historic aisle. "Battle stories are on the right and Letters on the left, be very careful these are very old documents" explained Ash book in a tired

Tone. Discord stared at the towering shelves of books and documents rolled up with ribbon. Maybe one of the letters was written by the mysterious Luna who he longed to meet again. "Do you have a section about the Alicornium War?" croaked Discord through the fake teeth he had put in. Ash glared at the strange "Pegasus" and slowly creeped towards him with a cautious walk. "And what business do you want with the war hmm?" He was about to be discovered, she would call the guards on him and they would throw him in the dungeons. "I have research to do about it, so do you have a section on the subject?" Discord announced. Ash had a weird look in her eyes, Discord felt as if she knew his plans but suddenly she dragged him into a cupboard. "Um what are you doing?" Shouted Discord. Ash cast a spell on Discord to silence him. "She, for 1000 years I have protected the history of the War and the reason she disappeared.." Was she talking about Luna? Or was it someone else? "Who is she?" Discord asked. Out of nowhere a small door opened and a light flicked on. The room was circular, with every wall filled with books and scrolls flaking from old age. On the walls were paintings of war heroes and alicorn families. One picture caught Discords eye, it was a family of alicorns before the war, two adult alicorns with their wings wrapped around 3 alicorn fillies. He recognised one of the fillies immediately as Princess Celestia. But the other alicorns he had no idea who they were…Wait. Was that Luna? Was she Celestia's sister? "Who is in this picture?" Discord asked intently. "Well, the mother is Aura, the father is Sidus, that's Celestia, the last two are not known by many but are called Cadence and Luna" Ash said sadly. Luna is a real Alicorn and she is related to the princess. "What happened to them Ash?" Ash Decided to explain to Discord what had happened at the war.

"_The Weather family had much respect through the kingdom and they were crowned the royals. However, the dark Alicorns disagreed with the others deeply and they decided to fight for the throne. The Alicorns fought greatly but dark magic was cheaty and unfair, the light alicorns failed most battles due to this. The dark Alicorns discovered that Aura's and Sidus' daughter Cadence was extremely powerful, more powerful that all of the Alicorns combined. Tempest could have stopped the war and keep the kingdoms safe but she did not know of her powers yet all she knew was a simple levitation spell. The dark Alicorns made a "deal" with the weather family, they promised them that if they gave them Cadence, they would put them out of their misery. They needed time to think and the war was temporarily held off. They had to do what's best for their kingdom but also their family. They left the decision in Cadence's hooves and unfortunately, she chose to "save" the ponies. But what they didn't know was that they wanted to kill Cadence and suck all of her power and give it to the dark princess, Chrysalis! To their surprise, Cadences magic protected her and all they could do was lock her away until some magic in the future could defeat the dark princess. The dark ones told the weather family that Cadence was dead and it weakened the family. Luna didn't believe them and so she attacked them. However, they just took her away and told her that when a strange creature enters the new land that you love, you will be set free! The war was lost and the Alicorns were turned into what we call Changelings. _

"That's the story I was told when I was a young filly and princess Celestia told me to protect it to tell to whoever can set her sisters free! Your are the creature, you must set the princesses free!"

The End


End file.
